The future era
by Azriella Rayne
Summary: Into the future.. Stuck in the past... Things like this tend to last..Naraku is back with a plan that only InuYasha, his son and old friends can stop.. Kagome is powerless... What are we going to do now? I don't like the idea of Naraku living...
1. The accident

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I own a few characters and thats it..Six I think..

I must count them again..

annnnyyywwaaayyy...I don't normally put songs in fanfics

And no anime characters were harmed in the making of this fanfic!

Narrator: This is modern times seven years after a divorce and The anniversary of Demons popping up in the world again.

The well was destroyed causing a portal to open up into Kagome's time. Now Inuyasha stands guard at the portal knowing that Naraku will someday try to come through the portal.

Chapter one

The accident

Ginta: Hey Kagome can you come here a minute?

Kagome: Sure Ginta what do you need?

Ginta slides out from under car

Ginta: Can you hand me that wrench over there?

points at toolbox across the room

Kagome: Sure..Um Where is koga, hakaku and kohaku?

hands Ginta the wrench

Ginta: Kohaku almost drank motor oil and koga knocked it out of his hands and it spilled on the floor.

Kagome: That still doesn't explain where koga, hakaku and kohaku are.

Ginta: Koga broke kohaku's fingers on accident and hakaku slipped in the motor oil

and dislocated his leg, so Inuyasha and koga took them to the hospital.

Kagome: What was Inuyasha doing here ?

Ginta: He had to pick up his motorcycle.

Kagome: He has a motorcycle huh..No wonder I heard a motorbike.

Ginta: Are you holding a grudge against him? It's been seven years uh hang on I'll be right back three minutes later

Ginta: Happy anniversary kagome! I picked you these!

pulls out freshly picked roses Koga and me thought these would be perfect for both of our anniversaries.

Ginta kisses kagome and the phone rings

Kagome: I'm sure Tia will love her gift.

Ginta: I hope so cause after the chameleon incident koga hasn't been the same.

Phone: ring ring ring ring.

Kagome: Hello! Yes this is kagome.

Sota: Hey sis guess what Sango just taught me!

Kagome: Let's see!! I'm guessing she taught you how to slay the demons coming from the well and how to make your own weapons out of them right?

Sota: How did you know?

Kagome: Sango told me that she is opening a center to teach people how to slay the demons, she also said you're exactly like kohaku....

Sota: Hey kagome I have a question.

Kagome: What is it?

Sota: Can you make that potion again?

Kagome: Which potion?

Sota: The one that brought kohaku back to life so that he wouldn't need the jewel shard anymore.

Kagome: Why did myoga get run over again?

Sota: Blaze died. Phone falls

Sota: KAGOME ARE YOU STILL THERE???

Kagome: Sango and ki-ra-ra must be crying their eyes out!!

Sota: They are crying but there is no sign of missing eyes.

Kagome: Nobody likes a smartass..

Sota: Terra is a smartass but I like her.

Someone whacks Sota on the head and the phone hits the floor

Terra: Hello! Sango's Demonslayer training center! This is Terra speaking ! How may I help you?

Kagome: Hello! I'm Kagome! I'm Sota's older sister.

Terra: Oh How nice to meet you. Sota has told me alot about you!

And if sota didn't tell you yet I'm Sota's Girlfriend!!

THUD Background noises

Ginta: Kagome are you ok!?

Kagome: uhh that depends. Am I laying on a wrench?

Ginta picks kagome up Ginta: No it's just a sledge hammer!

Kagome:...........

Ginta: Are you gonna be okay?

Kagome: Do I look okay?!?!?

Ginta: No. You look like a wolf who is about to barf or pass out or maybe both.

Kagome: Please put me down now!

Ginta: Ok ...

puts kagome down and kagome picks up phone

Kagome: Terra ? Sota?

Next Chapter: Phones and Needles


	2. Phones and Needles

Chapter two: Phones and needles

Sota: Hello. I'm very sorry about that! Well can you make the potion or not?

Kagome: Sure but I have to go to the feudal era to get the herbs and demon pieces unless Sango has some! Go ask Sango! If she has demon pieces.

Sota: Uhh...Okay but you have to talk to Terra again.

Kagome: Okay now go ask Sango.

Terra: Hi kagome!! Why do you need demon pieces?

Kagome: To bring blaze back!

Terra: I can get you some pieces! My dad slays 'em alot.

Kagome: I have a question! How old are you?

Terra: Fifteen! How old are you?

Kagome: Twenty-two.

Terra: Your old! Just kidding my Brother is well was that age. My mom is.. well was human and my dad is a Great Dog demon!

Kagome: Who is your brother?

Terra: No real idea I was told that Dad had been brought back to life a long time ago.

He met my mom and she died when I was born. And dad told me of two sons. One was full dog demon and the other I can't remember. I think he was full blooded I can't remember the rest. But the twenty-two year old son was said to have died somehow.

Kagome: How sad. Well is Sota back yet?

Sota: GIVE ME THE PHONE TERRA!!!

Terra: Nope short stuff you gotta reach it!

puts phone on top of her head and the phone falls

CRACK

Kagome: hello?hello?Oh well sango is gonna be ticked.

hangs up phone

Phone: Ring ring ring ring.

Ginta: I'm gonna kill that phone! It ruined everything.

Ginta:Hello! Yes. yes. yes.Alright already!We'll be there in an hour .

Kagome:Who was that and where are we going?

Ginta: To the hospital..

Kagome: Well we'll have to pick up Hikaru on the way!

Ginta: Elementary school lets out already?

Kagome: I thought you knew that .

Ginta: Nope but I do now.. Kagome I have a question.

Kagome: what?

Ginta's thoughts: Please don't kill me..PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!!!!

Ginta: When are you gonna let hikaru see his dad?

Thoughts: PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!!!!!!!

Kagome: I've been thinking about that.. I mean Inuyasha lives near the school and he works at the shrine with grandpa.Who acts like he is sota's age.. And hikaru has been having questions about his demon heritage and you've told him all you know about his heritage. So I think I'll let Inuyasha have him twice a week maybe .

Ginta: Are you sure? How about three days a week??

Kagome: How about you shut up while your ahead or still have a head? Ginta: Ok ok!!

Narrator: Meanwhile at Sango's training center.

Sango: YOU TWO IDIOTS BROKE MY PHONE!!!!

NOW HOW IS INUYASHA SUPPOSED TO CALL AND TELL ME IF MIROKU CAME THROUGH THE WELL IF THE PHONE IS BROKEN!!!

Terra: But you have another phone.

Sango: THATS NOT THE POINT!!!!!

Narrator: Meanwhile at the hospital.

Inuyasha: I better leave before kagome gets here and bites my head off.

Koga: Good point dog breath you better leave now.

Inuyasha: Let me get a gurney for you cause you'll be needing it if you don't shut your trap!!!

Nurse: Take it outside you two before I give you both lobotomys!!

Koga: Huh? Whats that?

Inuyasha: It's when they take out a part of your brain. Hey nurse you wouldn't find a brain in his head!! All you would find is alot of cobwebs.

walks out of room towards the elevator

InuYasha mumbles: Kagome why do you hate me so much It's been seven years and yet it feels like yesterday,You hate me so much you won't even let me see our son. Why kagome wh-.

Kagome: Inuyasha why did you say my name just now??

Ginta: Hey Inuyasha good news kagome has decided to let you have hikaru two times a week and on every other weekend!!

Inuyasha: Awesome!!thanks kagome!! Speaking of hikaru where is he I thought elementary school let out by now.

(_It's alright to tell me what you think about me_

_I won't try to argue or hold it against you I know that your leaving _

_You must have your reasons the season is calling your pictures are falling down_

_The steps that I retrace the sad look on your face_

_The timing and structure did you hear he fcked her_

_A day late a buck short I'm writing the report_

_On losing and failing when I move I'm flailing now_

_And it's happened once again I'll turn to a friend someone who understands _

_Sees through the master plan But everybody's gone and I've been here for too long_

_To face this on my own well I guess this is growing up _

_Well I guess this is growing up.. and maybe I'll see you at a movie sneak preview.._

_You'll show up and walk by on the arm of that guy.._

_And I'll smile and you'll wave we'll pretend it's okay.._

_The charade it won't last when he's gone I won't come back.._

_And it'll happen once again you'll turn to a friend.._

_Someone who understands sees through the master plan.._

_But everybody's gone and you've been here for too long.._

_To face this on your own well I guess this is growing up.._

_Well I guess this is growing up well I guess this is growing up.._

_Well I guess this is growing up well I guess this is growing up..)_

Little boy runs up to Inuyasha and tries to grab him from behind but Inuyasha turns around and picks him up

Inuyasha: I knew you had to somewhere nearby hikaru!

Hikaru: Hi daddy!! Guess what I learned in school!!

Inuyasha: Umm How to write in cursive like mommy?

Hikaru: No how to spell your name!! Wanna hear it??

Inuyasha: Sure kiddo. How do you spell my name?

Hikaru: I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A. Inuyasha!!

Inuyasha: Wow you sure can spell kiddo.

Hikaru: tank you.

Kagome: Hikaru it's pronounced thank you.

Hikaru: Thank you.

Inuyasha: Kagome he's a kid let him say it the way he wants for now..So when do I get to

keep him?

Kagome: thursday night, friday night, saturday night and sunday till the afternoon .

Inuyasha: Starting today right?

Kagome: It's thursday isn't it?

Inuyasha: Yes. puts hikaru down and runs up to kagome

Kagome: What are you doin-?! Hugs kagome

Inuyasha: Thank you kagome!!

Kagome: Alright your welcome!!your welcome!! Just let go of me before I say certain words!

Ginta: Relax kagome he is just showing his appreciation!! No need to say sit boy!!

Kagome: I'm not gonna say Sit bo-!

Narrator: And as usual Inuyasha meets the ground next to kagome's feet. Only to be rushed to a nearby gurney by two nurses who were standing near three big needles full of medicine which happened to fall on Inuyasha. Luckly only one was injected into Inuyasha. And in the words of Miroku Thank the Buddha.. It was sleeping medicine.

Kagome: Inuyasha I'm so sorry!!! I know you don't like needles!!!

Ginta: how many fingers Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: um uh three?

Ginta frowns

Ginta: Close but no dead demon. I'm holding up four. Maybe you better stay with us tonight and take hikaru to school in the morning and pick him up after school...Because I don't think it would be the best thing in the world to let you drive right now, Too bad Miroku isn't here he would have known what to do with you.

Inuyasha: He's probably dead by now..Damn naraku.

Kagome: Miroku is not dead. I have to go through the well today so I'll probably see him in the village with Kaede and Shippo.

Inuyasha: He was eighteen last time I saw him.

Kagome: And you were how old??

Inuyasha: Alright Alright. I forgot how old I am. I can only remember my birthday. Ginta returns

Ginta: I notified Sesshomaru that you would not be returning to the shrine and that he will have to take watch unless koga shows up over there.

Inuyasha: And what did he say?

Ginta: He has a date with a human girl. Actually he said he is going to be gone tonight cause he is taking his new girlfriend on a date.

But I was assuming he has a human girlfriend.

Kagome: I'll go tell koga.

Inuyasha: Tell him don't take his eyes off the well until I get there because I've been slaying alot of demons with my bare hands lately and it's been no walk in the park.

Kagome: Why bare handed? What happened to tetsaiga?


	3. Life

Chapter 3

Life

Inuyasha: Have you looked at the calender lately? The new moon is tonight.

Hikaru: No powers? For both of us?

Kagome: No powers. Inuyasha's doctor walks in

Doctor: I am very sorry about that Inuyasha.

The nurses are new here and it won't happen again I promise!

Inuyasha's thoughts: _Yeah and I'm a full fledged demon. I bet it happens alot to those who have problems that get worse and better at the same time. Of course I can't say my problems get better when they get worse._

Narrator: Kagome drove Inuyasha and hikaru to the center to do some business.

slap

Inuyasha: Huh? Who hit me?

Terra: I did .You are Inuyasha right?

Inuyasha: What am I doing at sango's training center? Who are you? And what who wants to know?

Terra: Ginta took your motorcycle to his house and kagome is here talking to my dad who wants to meet you.

Inuyasha: Who is your father??

Terra: A great dog demon. That has been revived only to find one of his sons dead and one that might as well be dead because of the way he acts. He met my mom fifteen years ago and she died when I was born...

Inuyasha sits up and hugs her

Inuyasha: I'm sorry..I know how you feel. I am only half demon also. And I lost my mother to war. I was four and I hardly remember what she looked like.

Terra: How did you know I'm only half demon?! AND WHY ARE YOU SO EMOTIONAL?!?!

Inuyasha: Your scent is very familiar. Like your my cousin or something. Terra hugs Inuyasha and starts to cry

Inuyasha: why...why are you crying..?

Terra: I'm in love with a wonderful human boy and he is in love with me and my father doesn't know I'm afraid he won't like him..My father is the only relative I have besides my half brother, he hates me because I'm not like him.

Inuyasha: Does this have to do with the guy you love?

Terra: I'm afraid My father will disown me and will kick me out of the house I'll have nowhere to go.

Inuyasha stares into green eyes

Inuyasha: You can stay with me at the shrine, Kagome's grandfather needs help cleaning and I think you work here with sango right?

Terra: Yes I work here with Sango.

Inuyasha: I have one question I hope you don't mind me asking.

Terra: What? Inuyasha: Who is your boyfriend?

Terra: A guy named Sota. Thats how I know kagome.

Inuyasha somehow falls over while sitting in the car seat

Narrator: Meanwhile at the shrine.

Koga: Damn it I hate doing dog breath's job.

WHACK

Grandpa: DON"T INSULT MY EX-GRANDSON-IN LAW. NO MATTER HOW STUPID HE MAY SEEM! Just don't insult him in front of me anyway. walks off whistling

Koga: Senile old man..

Grandpa: I HEARD THAT!

Koga eyes open wide

Koga: Let me rephrase that..Creepy senile old man..

Kagome's Mom: Does anyone want something to drink?

Rin: I do! I do! please ma'am !

Kagome's Mom: My! Rin your very excited about something. What is so exciting?

Rin: Can you keep a secret?? Can you? Can you?

Kagome's Mom: Yes Rin I can keep a secret.

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama showed me a ring that he said he might give to that nice lady!!

Kagome's Mom: His girlfriend?? I thought something was going on but I didn't know what.

Rin: Please don't tell!! Please!!

Kagome's Mom: Relax I won't say a word well here you go.

Rin: Thank you ma'am.

Kagome's Mom: Your welcome. So rin is there any other news? Did ginta help you with your report on demons.

Rin: Yes he did but not very much, I chose wolf demons but he hasn't told me about battles.

And since demons are back in this era everyone knows they came from the well. They just don't know how they got here.

I'm so cool at school because I know history that wasn't recorded!! Because of the fact that I'm from the feudal era they all think I'm so cool.

Kagome's mom: It's not what people think that matters.

Rin's thoughts: That is what a mom says when she is trying prevent anything from happening... I miss mom I wonder what her and dad are doing in heaven.

Narrator: Back at sango's. Kagome walks out to car to get Inuyasha and sees him laying on his side looking shocked.

Kagome: What happened? You look like you had black ink thrown on you.

Terra: Black ink? Whats that?

Kagome: Something that makes demons with sensitive noses cry and pass out.. Wanna see what I mean?

(Authoress: Everythings so blurry and so messed up..Oh wait thats only cause I'm not feelin to good.. But this chapter is messed up)


	4. MY NOSE!

Chapter 4

MY NOSE!!!!

Terra nods and helps Inuyasha sit up not knowing what will happen next

Kagome: Hold your nose unless you want to find out how it smells.Terra holds her nose and kagome pours the ink Inuyasha: Huh!? Sees ink just as it hits his nose

MY NOSE!! NNOOOO!!

falls over and black ink covers his entire face

Inuyasha:.....YOU LOVE TO TORTURE ME!!

passes out

Kagome: At least I didn't say sit CRASH oops.

Terra: I think he is right you act like you want revenge most the time.

Kagome: Um no I just umm ahhh I'll answer this question later cause right now I better clean Inuyasha off cause your father wants to see both of you in his office down the hall one door away from sango's and your there. Got that?

Terra: I didn't know that his office was moved.

Kagome: Neither did Sango but she does now and so do you.

Terra: Ok.. walks towards the center

Kagome's thoughts: Now that terra is gone..

Inuyasha: kagome..kagome..

Kagome: Huh?

Narrator: She looks down at Inuyasha and sees that he is still unconscious.

Inuyasha: Why kagome..

Kagome: It will all be over soon enough Inuyasha. I promise..

Narrator: Meanwhile inside in the office of terra's dad!!

Sango: So katsuya you believe that Inuyasha is your nephew?(Katsuya a.k.a terra's dad)

Katsuya: Yes I do think he is my nephew too bad the only cousin he has left besides terra hates people like Terra and Inuyasha. I wish Sarieu was here he would have loved to meet his sister and cousin but I hear that it was his brother Nakeda that killed him..

Sango: What a shame I would have loved to meet Inuyasha's family but I suppose I'll only meet half..

Terra walks in

Terra: You wanted to see me and Inuyasha sir?

Katsuya: Yes but where is Inuyasha?

Terra: With Kagome sir.

Inuyasha walks in with Kagome behind him

Katsuya: Ah you must be Inuyasha! So nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you from sango and Kagome.

Kagome: Sango do you have any black ink remover?

Sango: Yes why do yo-

Kagome: Good cause Inuyasha got some on him.

Sango: Oh god!!grabs container opens it and pours it on Inuyasha

Sango: Inuyasha can you hear me??

Inuyasha: ka..kagome I..love..kagome..tell..her..no...matter...what....I...love..her..

kagome turns bright red

Kagome: eep..

Katsuya: Inuyasha wake up you're talking in your sleep..Inuyasha Inuyasha wake up..

whack Inuyasha sits up very fast

Inuyasha: Huh wha Wheres the demon!?

Katsuya: Hello Inuyasha I'm terra's father Katsuya.

Inuyasha:Oh I'm sorry I must have dozed off..Nice to meet you too.

Katsuya: Everyone but Terra and Inuyasha please leave the room.

Everyone leaves

Inuyasha Terra I have to tell you both something.You are both cousins..

Both terra and Inuyasha fall over

Katsuya:I figured that would happen so I put cushions down for both of you.

Inuyasha: So you are my father's brother?

Katsuya: Yes and I wish you could meet your cousins but Sarieu was killed by Nakeda and Nakeda hates demons like us.. He almost killed terra and I when we went to meet him..

(Authoress: Sorry about not updating quickly I had this chapter and the next one done and then before I could save I lost them..So this is new stuff well the next one is I just made slight changes on this chapter)

Next chapter: What shippo? It's four in the morning and how do you know my number?


	5. What shippo? It's four in the morning an...

Chapter 5

What shippo? It's four in the morning and how do you know my number?

Narrator: Ahem.. Since shippo came back with kagome..Shippo learned how to use the telephone successfully so things haven't been quiet.. Of course Inuyasha has his stereo on 24/7 so it doesn't make a your ears!! Inuyasha is singing Minority by green day.. Oh god we're all gonna die!! Oh someone shoot me!! The agony of hearing his voice..

I want to be the minority I don't need your authority

Down with the moral majority 'Cause I want to be the minority

I pledge allegiance to the underworld One nation under dog

There of which I stand alone A face in the crowd

Unsung, against the mold Without a doubt

Singled out The only way I know

I want to be the minority I don't need your authority

Down with the moral majority 'Cause I want to be the minority

Stepped out of the line Like a sheep runs from the herd

Marching out of time To my own beat now

The only way I know One light, one mind Flashing in the dark

Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts

"For crying out loud" she screamed unto me

A free for all Fuck 'em all You are your own sight

I want to be the minority I don't need your authority

Down with the moral majority 'Cause I want to be the minority

As he hits the last note and sounds like a screeching bat the phone rings and It's sango wondering why he hasn't called in the past few days since he got home.. The answering machine catchs her call..

Inuyasha's Voice: I'm sorry I'm either out killing something or just to busy to answer your call try again in twenty minutes and maybe I'll answer so leave the freakin message after the beep..

BEEP

Sango: Inuyasha get off your lazy ass and answer the phone!! I know your there and I know you've got hikaru..

What are you doing this time trying to join a band or just trying to hit a high note without hurting everyone's ears? Well Jackass call me.. CLICK

Hikaru: Daddy A crazy lady just left you a message and she sounded pretty pissed..

Inuyasha: Oh then it must be Sango..AND HEY!! WAIT A MINUTE!! Where did you learn that word hikaru?

Hikaru: Uncle Koga!

He yelled it along with others when Aunt tia tried to kill him for wanting to eat her dead lizard..

Inuyasha: Kagome isn't going to be very happy..I can tell... shrugs

Oh well when I'm dead I'm dead and no one will care..Hahahahahahaha...

I think I watched to much trigun last night or maybe not enough of it...

Phone: Ring! ring! ring! ring! ring! ring!

Answering machine: I'm sorry I'm either out killing something or just to busy to answer your call try again in twenty minutes and maybe I'll answer so leave the freakin message after the beep..

BEEP

Sango: PICK UP THE GOD DAMN PHONE NOW INUYASHA!!!! OR I"LL RUN YOU OVER WITH MY BIKE, CAR AND YOUR OWN MOTORCYCLE!!! Next time I see you that is.. C'mon Inuyasha!

You gotta tell me sooner or later about what you found!! ANSWER THE PHONE YOU SON OF !!!!!!

Click

Inuyasha: Hello? Sango?

Sango: Rrrrr Tell me now!!!!

Inuyasha: TELL YOU WHAT??

Sango: I heard you found something human in the well.. No one will tell me what or if it's alive and okay.. Please tell me Inuyasha..was..it...Was it him..?

Inuyasha: It would be better if I told you when hikaru is home.. Kagome is going to meet me at the center to pick him up so I'll tell everyone there.. We're getting ready to leave now we'll see you there sango oh yeah..

I was told by Kagome that kaede is dieing and that Miroku set off to find an herb to cure her of her poison but he left something for you.. I'm bringing it with us.

Sango:....o-okay....bye...

At the center sango is preparing herself for the worst..

Kagome: It's sad really...I thought Naraku would have tried to get rid of us all by now..

I mean we did bring alot of people from the past and he trapped Miroku there because he knew...

gasps and shuts up for a moment

Sango: Kagome have I ever told you that I'll use ginta's head as a basketball if you don't shut up..

Kagome: Oh Sango I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it sound like that...

pictures sango playing basketball and flinchs

Sango: Not something we want to happen to the best mechanic in tokyo do we?

Kagome:Not something I want to see happen to my soon to be husband..

Sango: Geez your getting married again?

I thought after the waffle iron incident with the last one you wouldn't think of marriage or divorce for a long time..

Kagome: SHUT UP!!! What was Totosai doing in this era anyway?

Sango: He came for the wedding of course..

I mean you don't let your best friend's son get married and not watch...

But I don't know how totosai got the waffle iron..

Kagome: Poor shippo.. His blob of somehow melted doughnuts became a dangerous to weddings..

( Narrator: The wedding almost didn't happen because Totosai got his hands on a waffle iron and shippo's food..

holds up waffle iron that looks like a car battery

This waffle iron is possessed by a piece of kikyo...

Label on it reads: Handle with caution theres a evil bitch in here who'll rip your head off..

Slips out of the hands of the narrator

AAHH EVERYONE IS GONNA KILL ME!!! It wasn't me.. I swear I didn't do it...)

Inuyasha and Hikaru arrive at the center

Inuyasha: Now please don't say any of those words you told me in front of mommy, ginta, sango, terra, sota, great grandpa and alot of other people..

Only say it when I'm with you and no one else is or mommy will skin me alive...Hikaru: Okie dokie.

grabs Inuyasha's wrist and gives him an Indian wrist burn What about this?

Inuyasha: Iyiyiyiyiy..ppaaiiinn...I thought your mother was the only one who could do that correctly!!And no... please don't ever do that again.....

Sango walks out to the car

Sango:What did you bring me? A dead monk? Naraku? Kagura?Stuffed Naraku and Kagura dolls?

Inuyasha: No better than the last two... One of Kagome's old notebooks! Miroku wrote in it and...ahem....theres a lot of things you should read in private and not outloud...

Sango's eyes light up Sango: YOU BROUGHT ME.. Looks at hikaru H-E-N-T-A-I MIROKU SENT AND PROBABLY DREAMED!?!?!?!

Inuyasha: clears his throat Don't say that so loud... And never read it outloud....or near a window.

Though It's not really what you think it is.. Sure it holds what he thinks and what hes dreamt but the only h-e-n-t-a-i are his dreams about...ahem..you...

He Has a look on his face that makes you know he would have rather said that when hikaru wasn't around

Sango: meep..me??? her face turns balloon red....I must read this.....

I must padlock my dresser drawer too...

Inuyasha has a weird look on his face

Inuyasha: Sango..I never knew you had a mind like him....

Sango: WHAT?! I um...ummmm....I CAN DREAM CAN'T I???

Inuyasha: I DIDN"T NEED TO HEAR THAT!!!!!!

Narrator: Inuyasha is right..None of us did....Of course I knew that..but still...

Kagome: Whats going on out here I heard Sango yelling all the way inside and why are you disscussing h-e-n-t-a-i in front of hikaru?

(Authoress: Attention I'm not gonna do more than maybe 8 chapters I'm not really sure yet but I might do 12 if I can keep ideas in my head.You can send me messages tellin me what you think I should add at I don't know how I'm gonna make it to eight or twelve chapters but I'll try. Please Read and Review! Bwahahaha..btw I'm writing a trigun fic and vampire fic and another Inuyasha fic) P.s.: EVIL WAFFLE IRONS!!! AND KITCHEN APPLIANCES!!!

Next Chapter: Shattered dreams and forbidden love..


	6. Shattered dreams and forbidden love

Chapter 6

Shattered dreams and forbidden love..

(Authoress: Sorry to dissapoint anyone but the dreams will not be told. Sorry I don't write hentai and I don't plan to start now)

The notebook:

I hope the one reading this is you Sango..

I've missed you for so long and I'm dieing inside..

I miss you, your voice, your looks, the slapmarks you've given me..

But who am I kidding you probably don't feel the same way or if you did you don't now..

There are songs in this notebook that describe how I feel and my dreams do too..

If you look down you'll see the song that makes me think of you.. Thats why I decided to start on this page.. I love you sango and I wish I was with you at this very second..

_Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces passed_

_And I'm home bound Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way Making my way_

_Through the crowd And I need you And I miss you_

_And now I wonder.... If I could fall Into the sky_

_Do you think time Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk _

_A thousand miles If I could Just see you Tonight_

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you And I wonder If you ever _

_Think of me 'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong Living in your_

_Precious memories 'Cause I need you And I miss you_

_And now I wonder.... If I could fall Into the sky_

_Do you think time Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could _

_Just see you Tonight And I, I Don't want to let you know_

_I, I Drown in your memory I, I Don't want to let this go_

_I, I Don't.... Making my way downtown walking fast Faces passed_

_And I'm home bound Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making my way_

_Through the crowd And I still need you And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder.... If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time would pass us by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could just see you... If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles _

_If I could just see you If I could just hold you Tonight.._

Tears had stained the paper and Sango could see her own tears next to what was left of his..

Oh Miroku.. :She thought: I do still love you.. How could you not notice so many times..

Miroku's thoughts: I'd love to be with you..I'd love for you to hear me but the odds of that happening are pretty bad..

Sango's thoughts: Miroku? Is that really you inside my head or am I dreaming again?

Miroku's Thoughts: This isn't a dream..if....if Your actually hearing me..and responding..

Sango's thoughts: Miroku.. why? Why don't you come into this era?

Miroku's thoughts: I can't leave kaede here Sango.. And she wants to be creamated and left here when she dies.. I've brought her the herb and she seems to be getting better.. Kagome said that there is place to take the ill for help in that era is that true?

Sango's thoughts: Yes and kaede would get better faster with the help of doctors.

Why don't you try to bring kaede here and that way we can seal up the well and live lives like kagome's before all this.

Miroku's thoughts: Sango I can never lead a normal life no matter what happens in it.. But I will tell kaede about it and we will leave if she wants.. Okay Sango?

Sango's thoughts: Y-yes Miroku..

Miroku's thoughts: I'm going to leave your mind now Sango.. I don't know how this happened and if it will happen again but I thank the buddha that your okay and he has let me speak with you.. If your reading the book pay attention to the songs and please ask kagome who sings them because when I see you the only things I want to hear are your voice and those songs with them Love.

Sango's thoughts: Miroku..I promise I will do so..Love?

Miroku's thoughts: Well I love you so thats what I'll call you for short..I've got to go now but remember I know I'll see you soon.. Goodbye Love..

Sango's thoughts: Goodbye Miroku...

Ryoga: Hey you up there!! yes you with the big nose!! Pay attention to me the flea!!

Sango: Oh great...Another bug.....Go bother someone else...Like Inuyasha!

Ryoga: Nope no can do.. I was sent by Miroku and Myoga and unlike myoga I won't flee from battle! pulls out toothpick I fight!!

Sango: With a toothpick...

Ryoga: I walk..

Sango: With a toothpick..

Ryoga: I stab evil people..

Sango: With a toothpick.

Ryoga: WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH OR WILL I HAVE TO FIGHT YOU TO SHUT YOU UP?!?!?!

Sango: With a toothpick..

Knock knock knock

Sango: Who the hell dares disturb me at this time of night!!

Ryoga: And The Flea!! The flea!!

Kagome: HURRY UP AND OPEN THE DOOR WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!

Sango: HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS BATMAN!!

She said as she jumped out of her chair and almost stepped on ki-ra-ra who was sleeping next to blaze until he got up and ran after Sango and he stopped when he almost got hit by the door when it was flung open and Kagome, Hikaru, Ginta, Inuyasha, Grandpa, Kohaku, Sota, Terra, Katsuya, Shippo, Rin, Kagome's Mother, Hakaku, Koga and his Wife and young child kyoto run in.

(Or what really happened..Torn off it's hinges by a Hasty hanyou trying to shield what family he has.)

The children all asking in these exact words which no one actually cared about for once.

Kids: What the hell is going on?!?!?

Sango: Thats exactly what I want to know!!

Inuyasha: Ahem...The portal exploded again and a thousands of demons came pouring out all at once and the reason why we haven't rang the warning bell to warn the citizens of tokyo about this is..

Ginta: Um Inuyasha!! I need help putting the door back up my friend!!! Get me some metal and Sango's giant toolbox!!

Sango: I'm not sure if the welding tools still work Ginta.

Ginta: Well I'm sure we'll find out if Koga, Kohaku, Hakaku and Inuyasha are thrown across the room while I attempt to fix this door..

Kyoto: Mommy why are we running and why isn't uncle koji here with us?

Tia: Um kyoto Uncle koji is attempting to save us from the giant spidery purplish pink demon thing that no one would tell me what it is..

Sango: Spidery Purplish pink demon thing?

She said looking at her half sister in surprise and terror as a memory from traveling came back..

Sango: Would this demon happen to have a spider scar on it's back?

Tia: Um yes why?

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and Sango: OH SHIT....

kagome passes out and Hikaru is left floating in the air

Shippo: Kagome! Kagome! Wake up Kagome!!

He said while he jumped on her trying to wake her up like the cat did in the morning..

Tia grabs Hikaru and demands to know how come he was levitating

Inuyasha: Damnit wench why did you faint now!

Looks and sees Hikaru being grabbed by tia You know he is my son right?

And that kagome has powers like kikyo right? Thats why he can levitate wench..

Tia: Hey shut up! shakes kagome Kagome I know you can hear me so say sit boy please!!

Kagome: unh...rolls over sit Inuyasha..

Inuyasha: 1..2..3..hits ground..4..5..6

Kagome: sit..

Hits ground again as Sango throws water on Kagome so she'll move and Ginta can fix the door

Tia: Why are you guys panicking over a demon?

Kagome stands up and shakes her head Kagome: uhhhhh....Sango you tell her....

Sango: Um Tia remember when I told you about the demon who broke the tetsaiga?

Tia: Um I think so..Why?

Sango: The demon Goskinki can read minds and he was dead...

And we have Sesshomaru's sword as proof..

Kagome: Time warp! thats it I know why he's alive again naraku used a time warp spell to bring him back!

Inuyasha: How did you get so smart and learn spells kagome!?

Kagome: Grandpa has some useful spell books after all..

Grandpa: I told you when you were fifteen that I had books that could help you but no you had to go falling down wells and dating a hanyou!!

Sarcastic voice Kagome: Sure you did..real voice but all I heard was blah blah blah shikon jewel blah blah blah mumified water imp's hand blah blah blah curses..

(Authoress: Heh heh I got alot of help for this chapter..I asked my life to tell me what to type and it worked. Oh god does this mean someone from my past will visit me?? AAHHHH NNOOO.. I'm fine now)

Next chapter: Oh great.. Big demons and little swords.


	7. Oh great big demons and little swords or...

Chapter 7

Oh great.. Big demons and little swords.

Goshinki: Inuyasha come out and fight me or are you a coward?

Kaguromaru: Face it Goshinki they want to hide for now so let them.

Lets destroy what we find and feast on flesh..

Juageromaru:........

Kagura: You three disgust me..Why Naraku brought you back I have no idea..

You all failed miserably at your tasks.

Goshinki: Now don't you remember that you've lost at your fights..

Your the only one besides kanna that hasn't been killed..

Kaguromaru: Squashed flat like a bug!

Kagura: Speaking of bugs.. Goshinki you've been mistaken for a giant spider..

And you kageromaru...

Well you fit the description of a roach who's been stepped on too many times and aren't dead yet!

Sarieu: They're all in the corner of the building over there.. Two fire demons, Two slayers, Four hanyou, Five demons and a few humans and they all seem to know we're here.

Inside..

Tia: Oh shit!! Inuyasha do something!! Don't just sit here and let us all be killed!!!

Narrator: She beats on his head till koga grabs her and whispers to her to stop and shut up before they change their minds.

Koga: Dog breath what do you plan on doing? We can't just sit here and wait..

We'd all be cornered and killed like what a pack of wolves does to their prey.

Inuyasha: Exactly.. But if we do anything though Goshinki and that other demon will know!

Get my point now?We're cornered unless Kagome knows how to get us of here without being seen.

Sango: Kagome do you know mind block spell or maybe a transportation spell or maybe both?!?

Kagome: What!? Why me!?!?!?!

Inuyasha: Because you might know a spell.

Kagome: uhh..sorry but I don't know any spells like that...all I know is potions and five or six spells and we don't have what we need to make them work!!

Grandpa: This is why...I ALWAYS COME PREPARED!!!

Koga and Inuyasha: COULD YOU SAY THAT ANY LOUDER OLD MAN!!!

Grandpa: Sure!! starts to repeat himself and koga and Inuyasha tackle him and cover his mouth

Narrator: He Pulls a bag out of his pocket.. Don't ask me how..You've seen kagome's backpack!! Anything is possible in her family...

Sota and Kagome: Umm Grandpa whats in the bag!?

Katsuya:.......Don't do anything...Inuyasha do you feel the aura surrounding us?

Inuyasha: yes.. It feels like that of Naraku's..but there is someone else..

BAM BAM BAM.. The door is still in one piece after another attack

Katsuya: We are going to need to get out of here and the only way I see that happening is with a complication and a escape-course.

Sango nods

Sango: There is a exit but don't think about where I take us or they will know where to find us.

Katsuya: Shippo, Inuyasha and Terra you will be the ones to cause the problem.

Inuyasha listen to terra for she has been taught what to do in such crisis.

Katsuya: don't think about anything even if I tell you something!

he walks over to Tia and points at shippo and says take the young with you. Tia nods and follows the others

Katsuya: Outside all of you now!!!! There will be no cowards!!

He said as Inuyasha, Terra and himself walked outside to face to demons.

Kagura: Inuyasha who are these disgraces that you bring to fight with you?

Haven't we made it clear we want the jewel? And that you are our true target..actually it is you and that kikyo clone you love so dearly Inuyasha.

Katsuya: S-S-Sarieu..!..!..!..

Terra: Dad? Are you okay? Your face is pure white..

Katsuya: Terra...THAT IS YOUR BROTHER!!!!!!

Inuyasha: Leave Kagome out of this Kagura I've got the rest of the jewel but I'll never give it to you!

Kagura: Thats a fool's choice Inuyasha! I've got the other half and I'm going to use it to defeat you!!

Katsuya: Witch! Why does my son help you!? I've never seen his so heart tainted with such evil magic..

Kagura: Ahh So Naraku was right and you must be Katsuya the great.. Well he told us that we would need this half breed to get things done since he lost kohaku to the priestess-clone's magic.

InuYasha draws his sword

Inuyasha: SHE IS NOT A CLONE OF KIKYO YOU BITCH!! AND SHE HAS A NAME!!

Sarieu: The others are moving out of the building very quickly.

Kagura: Learn some manners Inuyasha..Besides why would you care? She has a boyfriend and it's not you InuYasha. Face it she dumped you and you probably think you can win her back once she forgives you. Your the jester in this court and I don't think you know it.

Kaguromaru: Kagura let us go after them!! They can't be more trouble than that monk.

InuYasha's eyes widen

InuYasha's Thoughts: Miroku..You're the one who caused the blast in the well aren't you..you tried to come through and you were ambushed weren't you? They've killed you haven't they..

Goshinki: Relax InuYasha do you actually think we would kill the one who can get the demonslayer to let down her guard? He's just under a control spell.. He will betray his own friends for the one he swears he hates and will fight with every fiber of his being..ha haha whata weakling..can't even fight something he was trained for.

InuYasha: BASTARDS!!!!! YOU'll PAY FOR DOING THIS TO EVERYONE!!!!!

He said as he attacked Goshinki with the tetsaiga and Goshinki dodged it like it was nothing.

Goshinki: Stupid fool.. Remember last time? I do and I'm not going to do the same thing twice.

Kagura: No you stay here with us, Naraku told us to stay in a group to win this.

Next Chapter: Inuyasha why did you do it?


	8. InuYasha why did you do it?

Chapter 8: Inuyasha why do you it?

Flashback when Kagome and Inu-Yasha were still together.. the reason they broke up.. this involves kag's friends.. and a watching demon.

Kagome: Inu-Yasha where are you?

Mika: Oh hello Kagome. Inu-Yasha isn't here.. nope nowhere here that I know of...

Fiona: Kagome!! Help Mika is being mean again!! She locked me in the closet!!!!

And she's lying I know where Inu-Yasha is!! And He's Cheating on you!!!! With the slut who put me in here!!!!!

Kagome gets Fiona out and glares at Mika

Kagome: Mika.. Is it true?

Fiona: Pictures!! I found pictures in the nightstand!!

Inu-Yasha walks in and looks around confused because all the screaming

Kagome: Inu-Yasha.. how could you....SIT YOU ROTTEN LYING CHEATER OF A DOG BOY!

Inuyasha hit the ground as Kagome ran from the room crying

Demon 1: Naraku will be pleased.

Demon 2: Gee I didn't think that she would be so easy to fool..

Demon 1: C'mon we have to give the memories to what just happened to those girls.

Inuyasha: ..nuhhhh...

Demon 2: What do we do with him?

Demon 1: He'll be fine.. Naraku wants to see all of them in pain, we leave him to wonder why she left him. I guess Naraku isn't so dumb after all..

(Torture for ya..Cause you don't get to know yet)

Flashback ends for two people. Kagome and Sango and the others are trying to get in the bus without making too much noise.

Ginta: I'm gonna go back there and help them.. They're taking to long..

Ginta is grabbed by Koga and slammed up against the bus

Koga: No way in hell you idiot!! You got an engagement, you don't wanna blow it by getting killed do you?

Ginta grins weakly

Ginta: I'm not gonna get killed you moron. I'm gonna go kill ones who killed our brothers of the tribes.. And I'm gonna help save Tokyo from this mess we all started by coming here in the first place.

Koga starts to put Ginta down but then stops

Koga: You better come back alive!

Ginta: I will, I promise. Now will you put me down?

Koga puts Ginta down and takes a shard from his leg and gives it to Ginta

Ginta : Koga why are you giving me this?

Koga grins Koga: Because you need it now more than I ever will... Come back alive Pal. Good luck...

Narrator: Ginta put the shard in his leg and ran back towards the battle.. The power of his friend's jewel shard giving him the strength and courage that he needed to keep moving towards a battle that he thought he would never be in.

While Koga went over and told Kagome of his decision...

Kagome: You let him go!? Damnit Koga!!

Koga: It was his choice you can't really expected me to have stopped him..

Kagome: I would expect you to do that as his best friend you ing wolf idiot! You don't just let your best friend go in battle with a minimal chance of survival.

Koga: Ack.. Lady don't kill me it's his freakin choice! Just calm down, shut up and get in the bus.

Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap

Hakaku's face looks something like this as Koga goes to the back of the bus.. O.O

Hakaku: Uuuuhhhh.. Koga are you oka-

Koga: Don't ask, just don't ask. Or I might have to hurt you...

Hakaku hides from Koga at the other end of the bus

Narrator: Ginta reaches the fight scene as the others leave the training center..

Sarieu: A wolf demon is approaching....

Kagura: It doesn't matter anymore.. You don't matter anymore.. You're a useless servant now..

DANCE OF BLADES!!!!!

"Sarieu!" Katsuya shouted as he jumped in front of Sarieu, took the attack as he transformed into his demon form. "You must live, my son... You must live with your sister and I... We have to be a family.." Katsuya said, "I love you my son, your sister loves you.. Your family loves you..."

Those words snapped Sarieu back into the world, his soul being held by kanna's mirror came back and so did Miroku's as he made his appearance jumping in front of the bus causing it to wreck and Sango to run from the wreckage as the others got out to him and hug him.. He drew his knife and held it to her spine about to kill her, she didn't know because she was happy to see him but the others saw the knife and as Miroku's soul went to it's right place.. He dropped the knife and hugged her tightly as Kohaku threw a rock as hard as he could at Miroku's head.. which knocked him out cold...

Goshinki: InuYasha time to die...

InuYasha: I don't think so.. He said as he attacked Goshinki and only gave him a scratch on his arm.

Goshinki: That was pathetic InuYasha you really need to learn how to wield your SWORD!!!!!

Goshinki at that moment attacked InuYasha as InuYasha noticed Ginta on the scene who jumped in front of him, kicked Goshinki as his claw went into Ginta instead of InuYasha.

InuYasha used tetsaiga at that moment and killed Goshinki and Kagura went to Ginta and laughed as she started to finish him when InuYasha attacked her distracting her long enough for Kagome to come back to the fight scene brought by Koga.. She notched an arrow and killed Kagura instantly when her pure arrow pierced the place where her heart should have been.. The two hearts in Naraku's hands exploded, he chuckled and waited for Kageromaru and Juageromaru's hearts to do the same as he sent poisonous insects to finish the scene...

Koga went to Ginta's side and eventually took him into the center...

Next Chapter: Memories of better days...


	9. Memories of better days

Goshinki's claw went into Ginta instead of InuYasha and InuYasha then was able to kill Goshinki..

InuYasha watched as Ginta hit the ground and Kagura went to finish him off, InuYasha fought with Kagura while Koga got Ginta inside, As Ginta and Koga went inside.. Kagome's arrow went through Kagura.. Ending Kagura.. Kanna had gone back to Naraku and Sarieu and Katsuya had killed Juagaromaru and Kageromaru... Kagome ran to InuYasha and Sango dropped to the ground after killing the swarms of poisionous insects sent to kill them.. they went inside...

_You're the element of suprise none of us were prepared for.._

_The dead body behind the curtain that we couldn't help but stare towards_

_This afternoon you were a only child and friend to me_

_This evening you're not breathing, you're just a seed of memory_

Ginta: I know now that InuYasha truly loves Kagome..

He coughs up blood and grins. Koga I know you liked her too at one point..

I know I broke my promise... But you see.. I knew InuYasha wouldn't make it if I did..

I love you and Hakaku.. you were both good friends and brothers..

Koga: Don't die on me Ginta! You have to hang on.. 

_Memories of better days,_

_Turn the pages back to a faded photograph of_

_Memories of yesterdays_

_The years'll pass by bring me back to you_

Ginta: I have wanted to die.. Since I came here... because even though our home was destroyed.. that's where I belong.. Kagome made me live.. Kagome gave me what a family couldn't..

He smiles.. and his eyes start to get foggy..

I wanted to die.. But now.. I want to live.. He said as a tear ran down his face,

I'm gonna die Koga.. even if I make it to see tomorrow I won't make it to see the next day.

Koga: Damnit Ginta, Don't think like that.. Koga said as he pulled Goshinki's claw from Ginta's chest, Kagome needs you I need you and the kid is gonna need you.

Ginta grins.. Ginta: I knew she was pregnant so she lied haha I found out.. I guess this means the kid is gonna need his uncles now..

_My memory remembers presently everything from that night_

_my senses sensor any awful images or sights_

_but I didn't get to see through the eyes of his poor mother did_

_I just ask she had to be the one to discover him_

Ginta takes a deep breath..

Ginta: Thank you Koga. It was beginning to sting..

Koga picks up Ginta and takes him to Sango's room.. Miroku is knocked out and put on the couch,

So Koga puts Ginta on the bed as Kagome, InuYasha and Sango come in.

_Memories of better days, turn the pages back to a faded photograph of_

_Memories of yesterdays the years'll pass by but they'll never bring me back to you_

_All I ask is a better day.. A better way.._

_To carry the weight of you_

_I sing this song to remember the days _

_When I wasn't afraid to carry the weight of you _

_To the friend that I love who has different roots of blood_

_We are the earth that makes mud that comes from the rain that makes the flood_

_We cycle in and out of what our lives are capable of _

_And through it all I thank you for teaching me below and above_

Kagome: Ginta.. My god.. No... Kagome sobbed, He is still grinning.. how can you smile at a time like this..

Ginta: Well... Kagome.. I must die so InuYasha can live.. I am almost dead and InuYasha is alive..

You two need to find the last shard.. Kill Naraku... before he kills you...

Kagome: Ginta...

_Memories of better days _

_Turn the pages back to a faded photograph_

_Memories of yesterdays_

_The years'll pass by but they'll never bring me back to..._

Thank you everyone..

InuYasha: Thank you Ginta.. for saving me..

Kagome sobs as Ginta closes his eyes and his chest grows still.

_Memories of better days_

_Turn the pages back to a faded photograph_

_Memories of yesterdays_

_The years'll pass by but they'll never bring me to never bring me to you_

_I had a friend who was way to young to die.._

_I guess death is one of those things people do to life.._

Ginta: _Thank you for everything_

At that moment in the world, wolves in the distance howled as a soul belonging to one of their own went to home.. As Kagome cried.. Miroku woke up and Sango rushed to him, InuYasha pulled Kagome away from Ginta's body as Koga took it towards the well.. to take him home where he would cremate Ginta and set him free on the mountains that were once their home....

Next Chapter: A new beginning


	10. A new beginning

Chapter 10: A new beginning

_Kagome.. Kagome wake up.._

Kagome: huh? Ginta is that you... was it all just a dream...

"_No it wasn't a dream.. This is a dream.. Look down". _Kagome looked down and saw the mountains where she had once been taken, where the wolf tribe used to live..

"Ginta" Kagome cried as she hugged him tightly, "Ginta why?"  
Ginta smiled warmly and hugged her.. _"Why what Kagome?"  
_"Why did you jump in front of InuYasha?" Kagome asked, tears gliding down her cheeks..

"_Kagome are you asking me why didn't I let InuYasha die back there?" _Ginta said acting surprised. "Kind of..." Kagome said, sounding ashamed. "I'm sorry..."

The scenery changed and it was dark..

Two lights appeared and Kagome saw InuYasha in one of them.. Ginta in the other, she heard a voice.. The voice said to go to the one you love..

Kagome was frightened.. Kagome was confused because she was afraid of making the wrong decision.. The voice then told her that she should not be afraid and that she should go to the one she loves again...

Kagome walked towards Ginta.. As she reached him, he faded away and the scenery changed yet again.. Flames all around Kagome threatened her.. She couldn't wake up from the horrible dream. Ginta stood there in front of her, a look of hatred upon his face.

"You.. you killed me.. You can't stand that fact that InuYasha is alive, you made my death pointless."  
"no.. no you're wrong.. I won't listen.." Kagome said, she was about to cry but she didn't.

Ginta came towards her, he looked ready to kill... "Maybe.. maybe Kagome I should beat you till you cry out.. Or maybe I should kill you and leave you for the demons.. Leave the child to be taken and used by Naraku. Or mayb-

"Shut up!!!!" Kagome screamed as she burst into tears, "Shut up.. You're not Ginta.."

"Kagome" A voice said, "Kagome wake up wake up!!" The voice kept saying, she felt herself being shaken and then held. "oh my god.. InuYasha where are you...." Kagome in her sleep,

"I'm right here Hun." InuYasha said as he waited for her to come out of her sleep.  
Kagome didn't wake up but she was comforted, her sleep became peaceful there were no more dreams.

Narrator: The next day.. InuYasha was sitting by the well talking with Miroku about what had happened, what he had missed, how Kaede had passed on last night.. Telling Miroku to go to them and warn them of Ginta's demise before it was too late. Koga and Hakaku had disappeared Koga had left Ginta's body with the few scattered members of the wolf pack in the village to let Hakaku know to come. Tia couldn't go and Kyoto didn't know what was happening because he was told he could come but his mother said if she couldn't go then he couldn't. Ginta's shop was closed down because no one could run it at the moment. Sesshomaru was engaged to a girl named Sakaura Minamoto a descendant of the great warlord Yoritomo Minamoto, Rin and Jeanne (kag's mom) were in charge of the wedding.

Sakaura's younger sister, Sarah met Rin only a few days before the announcement and dear god...  
They were best friends from the start it was like they were sisters.. The wedding would fit in to where Kagome's would have been.. Speaking of Kagome... Kagome had not left her room at all, she didn't leave her room for a week and she wouldn't open the door to let anyone in.. InuYasha brought her food and sometimes she took it but other times she would call through the door telling him she wasn't hungry. InuYasha had gotten in the room using a pick Ginta had recently bought so Koga wouldn't get locked out of his house anymore.. So the next day he brought her food.. Kagome told him to please go away but he didn't instead he came in the room using the pick, put the food down on the dresser and turned his back to her and headed towards the door. When he was in the door frame he turned his head to where she could see half of his face.

InuYasha: Kagome... I know your suffering, I feel your pain and I can tell you something.. I know the pain your going through.. I've felt it twice.. Once for the death of a lover and another for being walked out on..... You had a dream last night... In the dream was Ginta and you and Ginta threatened you..

I know this because you screamed as I was at the well. No one heard you but me because everyone but me passed out after sitting or laying down. Listen Kagome.. I know you probably still hate me for what you think I did and Sarieu told me what you thought I did.. well Hun I can tell you this, I never cheated on you and I never have thought about any other girl but you.. If you need someone to talk to call me and I'll be there for you..

Kagome:.. InuYasha.... Thank you....

InuYasha left the room and went to Hikaru's room.. He knew Hikaru found out about Ginta and for Hikaru to lose someone who was like a father to him.. InuYasha knew it would be best to get his mind off of it.

Knock knock knock

InuYasha: Hikaru, Hikaru can I come in?  
Hikaru's voice: Okay.. Sure daddy..

InuYasha had never been in Hikaru's room before, he looked around...

In the corner was InuYasha's old clothes on a mannequin and a smaller mannequin had an identical suit except for the coloring it was dark blue. His room was painted light blue and there were things that InuYasha had never received from Kagome when she divorced him.

He looked at his son and studied him, he never noticed how much a perfect blend Hikaru was of them.  
Hikaru had yellowish blue eyes, his mother's hair color with streaks of silver and Hikaru's ears were silvery blue like his own. Hikaru was seven years old.. Seven years and yet he looked so much more mature.

InuYasha: Wow Hikaru.. I take it your mom told you about our travels and gave you my stuff?

Hikaru: Yep. I even made a suit like your old one and I fixed it up in case you ever need it again..

InuYasha: thank you. Speaking of needing it how about you and me explore the past? If we do we're gonna need those though..

Hikaru: I've never been through the well.. hmm.. Okay.. yeah sure Let's get changed and go.

Meanwhile at Sango's...

Sango: Miroku it's been so long.... tears run down her face and she hugs him tightly I love you..

Miroku: Sango... Don't cry.. I love you too hugs her and trys not to cry

Sango: Kohaku told me what he saw... Oh thank god you're here.. I'm so glad you're with me again.

Miroku: I'm sorry that I almost.. almost killed you Sango.. Thank goodness your brother saw the knife.

Sango: It no longer matters Miroku.

Kohaku's voice: C'mon or we're gonna be late to the past.

Sango: That's the strangest thing anyone could ever hear..

Miroku: Well the wolf pack said we couldn't go to Ginta's gathering but at least we can go to his scattering...

Sango: Yeah you're right.. Alright Kohaku just let us change back into our old clothes so we'll be remembered

a giggle comes from the other room

Kohaku's voice: You know even though Sesshomaru changed his appearance, he never gave up that fluffy thing of his.

Miroku: Oh god.. I can so see him wearing t-shirt and jeans and hauling around that thing.. snicker snicker

Sango: Oh well.. I guess this will be the new normal.. grin With you here now it won't be so bad.

Miroku: O.O The way that you said that frightens me...

Next chapter 11: Time is standing still


	11. Time is standing still

Chapter 11: Time is standing still

Hakaku: Ginta you were a good buddy and tribe brother, I am glad to have had such a smart and good friend..

Koga: I saw you in your final moments.. I saw the look of pain in your eyes but I knew that you did it so that Naraku would be stopped.. We all know that only InuYasha and Kagome are truly capable of killing him.. But I wish you hadn't had to die in the process.. I saw you die, I saw you live.. You are truly a pure person.. I wish only that you could see your child and your wife.. And to say goodbye one last time..

Koji: Ginta... You were a good friend and tribe brother.. I wish only that I had seen you before the end.

Jinzosaku: I was left behind here to protect the village, I never saw you after you went to the future era..

That goodbye I thought would be the hardest thing I would ever do.. To tell my friends goodbye for what could've been the last time and was the last time for you.. If I had powers like you I would have done the same thing though....

Mikizu: Ginta, I pity your family.. I will miss you but now I know you are without pain.. It will be an honor to cremate you and help send you to the heavens back at the mountains..

The other wolf demons remained silent as Koga shed a tear for his lost friend and walked up to the wooden cart he had made all by himself using the tools Ginta had made when he was only a small demon.. There in the cart was Ginta's body dressed in his old outfit, Hakaku dressed Ginta and a healer from a nearby Village healed the wound in Ginta's chest.. Earlier that day the healer had said it was best to quickly cremate the body before what soul was left inside was used by the evil that lurks in the land.

They all waited for everyone to come through the well.. They had said that no one but wolf demons could come but it had later been changed because they did not want remember sending their friend's ashes into the world that often.....

Koga whispers to Ginta's body

Koga: Ginta please open your eyes and jump up.. Please say this is just a trick to make me look stupid...Please...

_This isn't a joke.. I'm really dead Koga. But till my body is gone I'm here.. Even though you won't know.._

Wolf Demon: The others are here! The others are here! I recognize the demon slayers, monk and hanyou.

_Ginta looked up from his body and Koga.. He saw Kagome.. "Oh Kagome how I long to hold you".. __The others got closer to where his body lay.. "That night.. I remember that night even though I shouldn't right now.." _

InuYasha, Hikaru, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Tia, Kyoto, Shippo, Sota, Terra, Katsuya, Sarieu, Sesshomaru, Sakaura, Rin, Sarah, Grandpa, Totosai, Jeanne (kag's mom) and a few villagers that Ginta helped a lot before he left came.. They all started on the journey to the mountain which didn't take long since almost everyone had something to ride on when they got tired. Shippo sat on Hikaru's head as Hikaru leapt along with his father and mother as Kohaku, Sango and Miroku rode Ki-ra-ra while the others switch dog demons every now and then.. When they reached the mountain Koga gently lifted up cart, making sure he wouldn't disturb Ginta's body and leapt up the cliffs, The jewel shard he realized was still in Ginta's leg.. _"Best give it to kagome"_ he thought to himself.. Everyone found a way up the cliffs and eventually they were back on a decent part of what was left of the wolf tribe's home.

Koga put the cart down, took the jewel shard from Ginta's leg and gave it to Kagome who took it silently.. then he lifted Ginta's body from the cart and placed it on Concrete slab that the wolves had hauled over to the past.

Mikizu then took the staff of heads out from the ashes of a tree he had tested it on.. He had taken the staff when Jaken had turned on Sesshomaru because Naraku threatened him and offered better treatment. Everyone stood back as Totosai stepped forward, not a word came from him but his eyes said it all.. they showed that he missed Ginta as much as the others. He and Mikizu then cremated Ginta.. Ginta watched as his body burned...

_So this is what my end is.. I was hoping that my premonition was lying but I guess I knew it wasn't lying. _Ginta felt his ghost form become lighter, He watched as Shippo, Terra, Ki-ra-ra and Sarieu transformed into their demonic forms.. Shippo became a giant fan as Terra and Sarieu became full form dog demons and Ki-ra-ra just transformed.. Terra, Sarieu and Ki-ra-ra used their tails, Kagome shook and cried silently as Ginta's ashes scattered.. She felt hands on her shoulders but knew that no one was behind her..

She turned around and almost passed out when she saw Ginta with the same warm smile that he had left the world with... Ginta disappeared and went towards the gate.. he knew that this was it and there would be no more knowing his life.. He walked into the light and his mind separated from his soul as he went to a paradise.. The memories all flashed before him and then there was nothing.. And his soul then was blank and he was someone else.. A child somewhere cried with newborn life and energy... The same energy that had once belonged to a Wolf demon who gave his life so that one would live and others would too as a result.

Everyone heard a voice.. After his image disappeared..

_Goodbye Everyone.. I love you all.._

Ashes flew into the wind and the demons untransformed as nature did the rest. InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and kissed the top of her head.. Oh how he longed to hold her.. he longed like Ginta to hold her.. And now he had gotten another thing Ginta had not gotten.. he had lived and Ginta hadn't... he held Kagome now and Ginta had wanted too..

The world would never be the same... Naraku would have to die soon which meant that Hikaru would either have to stay with Sota, Jeanne and Grandpa or come with them and quit school.. InuYasha decided he would talk to Kagome about this.. He wanted to train Hikaru and traveling would be the best way to do it.. _"heh.." _he thought_, "this will be my traveling family..."_

Next Chapter: The Future era.

(Author note: I will try to write as much as I can now, I have more time and will finish this story even if it goes for 20 chapters and I start complaining about killing, fighting, the romance, and music. Bwahaha evil toasters!!)


	12. The future era

Chapter 12: The Future era.

Author note: The song in here has two words different and will still remain the property of Shinedown.. Don't sue me if you don't like it just get over it...

Narrator: The day had passed and everyone was now back where they belonged.. The wolves were guarding the village, everyone else was back at either Sango's or Kagome's.

Sesshomaru: InuYasha how can you possibly expect us to live here? Here of all places..

InuYasha: Shut up Sesshomaru and take what bones your given..

Sakaura: That was mean InuYasha.. Don't talk to your brother like that.

InuYasha: Who's gonna make me stop? I can talk to Sesshomaru however I want and I've been for years.

Sakaura grabs InuYasha's arm and flips him

Sesshomaru: OO.. I knew when I met you that you were related to Yoritomo but I had no idea you were trained like him...

Narrator: Oh my.. I've never seen Sesshomaru look frightened...Now I'm scared... well.. Sesshomaru and Sakaura need a place to stay so InuYasha took them to the house near Sango's that he used to live in with Kagome and Hikaru... It looks rundown from the outside but on the inside it looks pretty good but not Sesshomaru's taste.. Ewww . I can't believe Sesshomaru likes fluffy and girly stuff...

Meanwhile, Somewhere in feudal Japan...

A tall young girl with silverish gray hair walked through the woods toward the village ahead, her face was void of emotion and the necklace on her neck jingled which let one of the wolves know she was here. She gave off no scent and made no noise other than that little jingle from her necklace, she wore black which made her standout.. She shined with paleness and bright blue eyes and yet.. wore black.. Twas an unnatural mix of color..

The girl got closer to the village and then her face showed emotion.. She was grinning as she walked through the barrier..

Mikizu: You there! Halt!

The girl stopped in the middle of the village and looked at the wolf demon as he approached..

Mikizu: Who are you and what business do you have here?

Girl: My name is Seraphine and I am just passing through here.

Mikizu:...... You aren't human are you?

Seraphine: Oh wow.. A stupid wolf demon actually figured it out before I walked away..  
You must not be related to Koga..

Mikizu: That was uncalled for.. What type of demon are you.. We don't need any trouble so we need to know what kind of demon you are?  
Seraphine: Ah yes stupid wolf demon ... I am a panther demon but I mean you and this village no harm.

Mikizu: Why can't I pick up your scent?

Seraphine: Because I am hiding it so none of you can attack me..

Mikizu: Give me three reasons why we shouldn't attack you now.

Seraphine: One reason is because if you attack me hope for killing Naraku will be lost, Two is because I have come through here to ask permission to see the priestess who now protects the jewel and three is because if you attack me it will be serious waste of both our time.

Mikizu:.........okay........ I will notify Koga immediately..

Seraphine looked around, expecting Koga to appear like he usually did.  
Seraphine: Where are Koga, Ginta and Hakaku? They usually appear after ten minutes..

Mikizu: Well... Koga and Hakaku are with the priestess.

Seraphine: So wheres Ginta?

Mikizu:....Naraku's servant killed him.....

Seraphine: ...Ginta........ You have to be lying! This has to be a joke.

Mikizu: If it's joke it's a cruel one and you don't see me laughing.. It is no lie and it is no joke, Ginta passed away in battle..

Seraphine:.. I am sorry for your loss.. Ginta was a good wolf tribe brother and a good friend..

Mikizu: Uhh tell now how do you know Ginta?

Seraphine: We.. umm I swore I'd never tell anyone.. We went out together for awhile...

Mikizu: O.O.. twitch twitch Oh... I didn't know.. I'll take you to and through the well in a moment..

Seraphine continued walking towards the well, she now showed emotion for her lost love...a few tears..

Mikizu caught up with her and took her directly to well and grabbed her hand, before she could pull it away he kissed her hand then jumped down the well dragging her over the edge with him.

He said nothing when they got to the other side...

Miroku's voice: I hear someone in the well.. Halt!! Who passes through the well without notifying guards?

Mikizu called up..

Mikizu: A wolf demon and a panther demon with some business for Priestess Kagome.

Miroku's voice: The panther be male or female?

Seraphine: You're that dumb monk who used to live in the village aren't you? The one who read my hand and offered to-

Miroku: Ah okay shut up I get the point. He tosses a rope ladder down the well and ties it to door on the shrine.

Meanwhile in Kagome's room.

_Dear Kagome Higurashi,_

_The two of the people here at Mirktech have told me that you are in need of a job and that you are quite good with children. I run a daycare setup here for the working parents and have never been to Japan before but one of the workers told me that I should enter a program for a switch,  
__I agreed and found your name on the list and the worker Hojo Magdizu, told me that you would probably be the best one to pick. Please reply soon and do not worry about translating. The part of America, I live in is full of Japanese people and translators so you won't need a book or anything unless you wish to bring one.  
__I really would like to see Japan but will understand if you cannot depart. If you can come reply saying that you are ready and we will send you and three others to America by plane.  
__Three months in America and free travel from and back to Japan _

_Seraphina Jenks.. .S/J._

Kagome stared at the letter.. She wanted to go but knew she couldn't leave,  
She thought about it..

_Three others.. That meant I could take Hikaru, Ginta and Sota.. Wait no.. Something's wrong with that.. __Hikaru, InuYasha and Ginta.. No something is still wrong.._

Knock knock knock

InuYasha: Kagome, I'm back from making a fool out of Sessh..

InuYasha opened the door and looked in at Kagome, he came towards her slowly when he saw that she had a knife

_Kagome thoughts: Ginta I'll be with you soon.. We'll raise the family we never had together.._

InuYasha: Kagome... Kagome put down the knife... It'll be okay just put down the knife.

_Send away for a priceless gift, One not subtle, one not on the list  
__Send away for a perfect world, One not simply, so absurd  
__Cause in these times of doing what you're told.. Keep these feelings, no one knows..  
__So whatever happened to the young girl's heart.. Swallowed by pain, as she slowly fell apart_

Kagome smiles a wide goofy looking grin

Kagome: We'll be with you soon Ginta.. Wait for me...

InuYasha sits by Kagome and puts one arm around her hoping that she will realize he's there so he won't have to take her weapon and talk her out of killing herself..

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45, I'm swimming through the ashes of another life  
__No real reason to accept the way things have changed, I'm staring down the barrel of a 45 _

Kagome started to put the blade to her neck but stopped when she felt InuYasha's arm around her..

Kagome's thoughts: _Inu.. InuYasha... you still love me don't you? I don't hate you.. I think I love you.. But no.. no .. I love Ginta not you..._

InuYasha: Kagome please don't do this..

_Send a message to the unborn child.. To keep your eyes open for a while  
__In a box high up on the shelf, left for you and no one else,  
__There's a piece of a puzzle known as life... It's wrapped in guilt and sealed up tight.. _

Kagome let out a sob and tears rolled down her cheeks as she pulled the knife away from her neck. She moved it back after a few minutes.. this time she thought she was really ready..

InuYasha: Kagome.. Hun.. I love you so much.. Please don't do this, if you do you'll be hurting your son and killing your unborn child... You'll affect us all too.

_So whatever happened to the young girl's heart.. It's swallowed by pain, as she slowly fell apart  
__And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45, I'm swimming through the ashes of another life __  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed.. Staring down the barrel _

Kagome dropped the knife and turned to InuYasha and buried her face in his chest, she sobbed, moaned and whimpered as his shirt became soggy.. He didn't mind, he hugged her tightly.

_Everyone's pointing their fingers.. You're always condemning me  
__And nobody knows what I believe.... I believe.. And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45, Yeah I'm swimming through the ashes of another life.. No real reason to accept the way things have changed.. Staring down the barrel... And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45.... I'm swimming through the ashes of another life  
__No real reason to accept the way things have changed... Staring down the barrel of a 45  
__Of a 45..... Cause I am staring down the barrel of a 45.. _

InuYasha: It'll be alright Kagome. I'm here now.. I'll always be here for you.  
Kagome: It hurts InuYasha.. It hurts so bad... the pain makes me feel like I'll never be me again.. It hurts..

She sobs harder

InuYasha: I know how you feel Kagome.. I know how you feel...  
A few tears fell from InuYasha's face and hit Kagome..

Kagome's thoughts: _He's crying... InuYasha I didn't mean to make you cry.. I never meant to make you suffer this way.. I know now exactly how you feel.. _InuYasha finally gave in and cried as he talked to her and held her..

InuYasha: I love you Kagome.. I love you... I've cried for you.. I cried because losing you is all my fault.. but seeing you just now.. knowing that I'd really lose you and that you'd slip through my hands like.. like.. her...

Kagome.. Please don't ever leave me even if you don't love me don't ever do that.

Kagome hugged him and continued crying into his chest

Kagome: I-I-I love you too InuYasha.. kagome stopped crying and held onto him I feel the same way about you.  
InuYasha held her and continued crying for what seemed like hours....

Next chapter: Memories.. Kagome and InuYasha's old life together... A new life begins.. now!


	13. Memories Kagome and InuYasha's old life ...

Chapter 13: Memories.. Kagome and InuYasha's old life together.. A new life begins.. now!

_Kagome opened the door and looked around, and saw nothing but a dusty house.._

_Kagome: We're going to raise Hikaru here?_

_InuYasha: Well you do you want to keep waking Sota and Jeanne up at night?_

_A little baby giggled and tried to jump out of InuYasha's arms._

_Hikaru: Hee hee hee Mommie.. Demon.._

_InuYasha: . No not Demon.. Daddy is what you call me._

_Kagome: Aww that's so cute._

_Raising Hikaru..._

_InuYasha held Kagome's hand as she gave birth to Hikaru.. A loud cracking and screaming noise was heard through the woods.._

_A child cried as a Hanyou gave his wife, his other hand knowing the fate of it as well as he knew the fate of the first one._

_Sango: It's a boy!!_

_Miroku: Can't wait to teach him a few things.. chuckles_

_Shippo: O.O... BABY!! Can I play with the baby when he cleaned up!!_

_Sango: No.. The baby needs to be with his parents._

_Kagome grabs Miroku by his robe and pulls him down next to her and InuYasha._

_Kagome: Buddha will not help you if you teach my child anything. Hear that Monk? Anything! I'll have your throat no matter what if you do so help me god I swear._

_Miroku: Yes Ma'am!! Don't hit me!!!_

_InuYasha: May I name him Kagome?_

_Kagome: Yes... oh god it feels like a demon ripped me up..._

_InuYasha: Okay.. Child.. I shall name you, Hikaru.._

_Hikaru..._

_Kagome hugged InuYasha and cried,_

_Kagome: InuYasha.. I was so afraid.. _

_InuYasha: What happened.._

_Kagome: Don't you remember? Goshinki broke the tetsaiga and you transformed.._

_Broke the tetsaiga..._

_Kagome attacked InuYasha, she knew he wouldn't hit her or defend himself but she didn't care.. She wanted him gone.. He had broken her heart into shards and she had no way of letting her pain out.. _

_Kagome: I hate you InuYasha! I want you dead._

_InuYasha: Kagome.. You don't mean that.._

_Kagome: Don't I? You don't know me... You broke me!! Pay InuYasha.. Pay for the pain you caused me!!!!_

_She punched him as hard as she could in his jaw, her hand cracked and she had broken her little finger but it was worth it.. She heard a crack but it wasn't from her hand.. She had broken InuYasha's jaw.. He would need to go to the hospital.. _

_Kagome's thoughts: Let him.. let him suffer... _

_She left InuYasha lying on the floor, his jaw broken.. his heart completely shattered.. She knew now how he had felt when he lost Kikyo.. He didn't know what he had done to her.. No memories of it.. It was bad though.. He knew that because she wouldn't tell him.. Everytime he asked her she would try to hurt him.. This time she had completely broken him.. He didn't want to live anymore.. but he knew he had to live.. he had a son and friends who needed him, So he couldn't leave.._

_Memory end.._

Kagome: InuYasha.. I'm so sorry... I never thought this would happen...

InuYasha: It's okay Kagome.. It's okay...

After awhile Kagome went to sleep, InuYasha took the knife down to the kitchen to be washed after kissing her goodnight and met the wolf demon and panther demon.

InuYasha: Now is not a good time.. Kagome has just went and laid down to sleep.

Seraphine: Well now isn't a good time to sleep Dog boy. Kagome got an invite to America from my descendant who can see the past and present. She must not go.. My descendant is evil.. She is a servant of Naraku and is awake of my visit as we speak.

Mikizu: Holy.. Holy.. Buddha....

InuYasha: Wanna tell me which one is going to be related to you in this story lady?

Seraphine looked down, a look of shame crossed her face..

Seraphine: My family is very picky and they chose Naraku...  
I told them of his plans but they told me that I was just lieing to get out of marridge..

InuYasha and Mikizu: OO;;;

Seraphine: Mother picked him because she thinks she knows him.. She refuses to believe that he killed the real prince.. Naraku told me of his plans and told me I had one chance to save the world and that I had two chances to escape.. The first chance I would have to escape at a cost.... He would kill one member of my family if I failed.  
Seraphine cries

Seraphine: He performed spells and such and brought forth Kikyo's soul.. Kikyo and Naraku will rule if you do not kill him

Seraphine: I beg of you.. I must depart after talking with the priestess about this.. My chances have slipped by.. now all I can do is pray.. pray for a brighter day.....

InuYasha:..................

Mikizu: We'll help you but you will be in danger if you go back you know.

Seraphine: I.. have.. to go back... He has my little brother.....

InuYasha: ...why...why don't we just kill you now Naraku.. or are you only a demon puppet...

Mikizu: Wha!?! O.O...

InuYasha chuckled..

InuYasha: This princess is only Naraku's puppet.. The real one is locked up.... Naraku is just giving us an invitation to stop the future from becoming hell and to try to kill him...

Seraphine: Her voice changes Hahaha very good InuYasha... I thought you were still stupid but apparently old dogs can learn new tricks... Well.. I forgot one thing.. Seraphine dies if you don't succeed.

InuYasha: Bastard!!!!!!! Iron reaper soul stealer!!!!

The demon puppet then exploded, Kagome remained asleep.. Naraku's laughter filled the kitchen

Naraku's voice: Good luck... You'll need it.. Half breed....

Next Chapter: Hikaru's memories of his father.


	14. Hikaru's memories of his father

Chapter 14: Hikaru's memories of his father.. Authoress: This song's lyrics don't match the story well but at least it works alittle..

InuYasha closed to the door to his son's room after putting him to bed..   
It was time to discuss matters with Sesshomaru again so he knew that he might not see Hikaru again..

_InuYasha's thoughts: A trip to the western lands while my kid is still in diapers... Geez what wonderful way to miss out on his life.. _Hikaru rolled over and stared at the wall as the door closed..   
_Hikaru's thoughts: Daddy.. When tomorrow comes I know you won't be here.. But when you come back we'll hav- _He falls asleep before he can finish

_Father of mine.. tell me where have you been? You know I just closed my eyes... my whole world disappeared..   
__Father of mine take me back to the day, Yeah when I was still your golden boy.. back before you went away..._

Hikaru stared out the window in his room.. He hadn't seen his father in so long, but then again.. Everyday around 4 o'clock.. A silver haired, base ball capped cyclist rode past on a motorbike like his father's. Soon InuYasha would come and pick Hikaru up for a weekend.. Hikaru didn't know when the next time that would happen... Almost as if his mind was being read, a motorcyclist drove up and took off his baseball cap and threw it at Hikaru's window.. Myoga would jump out and sqeeze under the window and tell Hikaru to pack.

_I remember blue skies walking the block.. I loved you held me high, I loved to hear you talk   
__You would take me to the movies, You would take me to the beach.. You would take me to the place inside   
__That is so hard to reach_

Kagome opened the door to Hikaru's room,

Hikaru: Yes Mom?

Kagome: Ginta wants you to grab a towel and come help him fix a motorbike since you seem to be as good as him with machines.   
Hikaru: Okay.. Be down in a sec. Hikaru grabbed a towel and ran down to the garage and opened the door

Hikaru: Okay Ginta I'm here and read-

Hikaru drops the towel and runs to InuYasha who is handing Ginta, a screwdriver and jumps onto him

Hikaru: DAD!!!! InuYasha: Quiet down before your mother finds out I'm here.

Hikaru: Ok... So.. How are you!?! Whatcha doin here? Is your bike broken?

InuYasha: I'm okay. Just getting my bike fixed because Sango ran into a fence when I let her drive it.. Luckily shes okay.

_Father of mine tell me where did you go.. You had the world inside your hand but you did not seem to know   
__Father of mine, tell me what do you see.. When you look back at your wasted life and you don't see me_

InuYasha: Hikaru no matter what you do I'll stand beside you and help you every step of the way so you let me know if you ever got a problem got that?

Hikaru: Yeah Dad thanks.   
InuYasha: It must hurt losing Ginta..   
Hikaru:...yeah.. it hurts like it hurt when you weren't there anymore.. InuYasha hugs Hikaru   
InuYasha: I'm never gonna leave you. Ginta will never leave us, he'll be watchin over us don't ya know..   
Hikaru: Maybe Ginta is our Guardian angel..   
InuYasha: Yeah maybe he is..

_I was ten years old doing all that I could.. wasn't easy for me to be a scared white boy in a black neighborhood   
__Sometimes you would send me a birthday card with a five dollar bill..   
__Yeah I never understood you then and I doubt I ever will   
__Daddy gave me a name.. My Daddy gave me a name.. Then he walked away, Daddy gave me a name   
__Then he walked away.. My daddy gave me a name.. My daddy gave me a name... Then he walked away_

Hikaru sighed as he remembered his father and thought of Ginta..

He decided he'd go to his friend's house for alittle while.. He couldn't stand being around here at the moment..   
He grabbed his stuff and walked next door.. where he stayed for two days..

Hikaru: Thanks for letting me come over here Nicholas.   
Nicholas: No problem I was wondering when you were coming over again, Shame you gotta go in a few...   
Hikaru: Yeah...... Well see ya later.

Hikaru walked out the door and went to the car waiting for him at the end of the driveway....

Next Chapter: Movies, hanyous and idiots..


	15. Movies, hanyous and idiots

Chapter 15: Movies, hanyous and idiots..

Authoress: This is a warning to anyone who hasn't seen "The Village" it contains some scenes but not the correct dialogue luckily... Also some of this really happened to me and only two names from the movie will be in here

Narrator: While all this was happening... Sango, Sesshomaru and Kohaku were in the middle of an argument..

Sango: You cannot kill my little brother or I'll kill you, shred the fluffy and have kagome seal your soul in a doll.

Kohaku: I didn't mean it Sessh!!! Honestly I never really thought you would mind a few harmless jokes.

Sesshomaru growled and lunged at Kohaku, Kohaku jumped up in the air and jumped off Sesshomaru's head

Sesshomaru: YOU LITTLE EVIL HUMAN!!! HOW DARE YOU!

Sango: Sesshomaru calm down, he's only a teenager he has the right to make mistakes and learn from them.

Kohaku: I"M SORRY!!!!!!! There now will you ppplllleeeeaaaaaassseeeee stop trying to kill me!?!

Sesshomaru grumbled and walked off without saying whether or not he would.. After he got a good distance away Sesshomaru called to Kohaku...

Sesshomaru: Rin maybe seventeen and so might you but for this you are no longer allowed to date Rin!! Haha!

If I catch you, you're dead..

Kohaku:....damn I hate it when he does stuff like this....   
Sango: You really oughta learn to keep your mouth shut... You know that right?

Kohaku: Yeah.. I do now..

Miroku: I didn't know you're dating Rin.

Kohaku: Yeah.. well I was...... Damn Sessh!

Miroku: Eh just do what I did.. I dated my first girlfriend in secret so her parents couldn't kill me...Hahaha you see I tend to meet important people like that...

Kohaku: You mean like that princess who kissed you and ran because she didn't want children?

Miroku: O.o;; don't remind me of that....

Kohaku: Oh well.. I'm off to go get Hikaru, Shippo and Sota.

Miroku: Uh why?

Kohaku: We're all going to see this movie called The Village that they slapped subtitles on and put on for a few days.

Miroku: Huummm could I come?

Kohaku: I guess so, InuYasha might come too by the way and you might wanna get some money from Sango in case we don't have enough.

Miroku: Okay.. I'll meet you in the garage in ten minutes.

Ten minutes later

Miroku: Got 20 in cash now can we go?

Kohaku: Okay, I'm riding Sango's bike over there since I still can't drive yet so you can borrow my bike.

Another ten minutes later

Kohaku: Inuyasha thanks for agreeing to drive for us.

Sota, Shippo and Hikaru: Yeah thanks!! Can't wait to see the village..

Thirty minutes later

InuYasha: Alright who wanted the large popcorn, small nachos and a super-size sprite? And whoever did really cost a lot.

Hikaru smiles sheepishly and takes the food

InuYasha: Eh tis okay, heehee.. Ya should've seen the time your mother tried to keep the house full of ramen...

Person in the back: HEY DEMON OR NOT!! SHUT UP THE MOVIE"S STARTIN!!

InuYasha sits down next to the others and chews on some popcorn as the movie goes on

_**At the watch tower Lucius climbed down and left his friend for the night suddenly there was a knocking and after the discussion they had, had so serious and so wondering..**_

_Man: Lucius is that you?_

_**He opened up the trap door and looked down just in time to see a red cloak... Panicked he dropped the door back, re-bolted and sat in the corner for a moment.. Then he stood up and rang the warning bell(s).. Lucius heard them as well as the others.. He quickly darted around making sure everyone was safe and hidden.. As Ivy hurried and got the others to the cellar, they waited for her to get in but she stood there at the open door waiting for Lucius.. She was blind but she saw his color and took her outstretched hand just before the creature got to her and brought her down into the cellar with the others...**_

Narrator: Hikaru shivered and watched silently as Miroku snickered and InuYasha fought back laughs and tears.. Kohaku got up several times to walk around and made Shippo promise to get him if anymore exciting things happened.. Luckily he came back before anything happened but soon a boring part to them came and they were all out of drink and snacks.. InuYasha and Kohaku got up to go get more..

 Name-tag: Severin: What can I get you?

InuYasha: Two large sprites, three large popcorns and one small coca-cola.

Kohaku took out the last of the cash he and Miroku had and counted it, handed it to InuYasha

Severin: That'll be fifteen dollars and 75 cents.

InuYasha took out his wallet and brought out four crumpled dollars then counted it with Kohaku's, put it on the counter and started checking his pockets.

Kohaku: OO;; Umm I don't think we have enough...

The kind teenager behind the counter known as Severin then took out his wallet put four dollars on the counter on top of the money InuYasha had put down, then smiled

Severin: There ya go, I like to help out when it's needed.

InuYasha sweatdropped and Kohaku just stared

_InuYasha's thoughts: Is this guy for real!?!? _

InuYasha and Kohaku: Thank you very much for helping us out sir. Thank you thank you thank you..

Narrator: They grinned at each other and then went back into the movie room, Sota filled them in on what they missed and they watched the movie without troubles...

_Afterwards..._

Hikaru: It was cool.. Don't ya think?

Sota and Shippo: Eh... Yeah but it sucked that they revealed that stuff in the end..   
InuYasha: Whos up to going to the Anime and Manga shop?? The owner, Yuriko is my pal.

The others: Awesome!!

InuYasha grinned as they went to Yuriko's Shop.

The door opened and a bell jangled as a man in a Vash the Stampede costume walked in followed by a Wolfwood, Meryl Strife, Knives, Legato and Loose Ruth.. Yuriko looked up from a Manga display she was setting up

Yuriko: Good day gentlemen and hilarious idiot.

They looked at one another and Vash spoke

Vash/Inu: Haha hi lady I was wondering where you keep the donuts.   
Wolfwood/Mirk: Iyiyi.. Again with the donuts and the idiot, the talking... Can't a traveling priest get a break??   
Knives/Sota: Do keep quiet idiot brother and no one gets hurt.   
Legato/Kohaku: I feel out of place and out of threats...   
Loose Ruth/Hikaru: Shut up or I'll blow you all up...   
Meryl/Shippo: Why do I have to be the cranky girl?

Yuriko stared at them oddly for a moment and then fell over laughing as they pulled off their masks and Shippo untransformed

InuYasha: Uhhh are you alright?

Yuriko stood up, brushed herself off and acted like nothing happened

Yuriko: Yep.. Nice performance. You must be the monk I've heard so much about.. Heeheehee don't pull any crap, that cross works and I know how to use it.

Miroku shook hands with her and kept his distance as they hung out there for a few hours

Miroku: ;; Heh heh heh.....

Yuriko showed them all sorts of stuff including.. Rurouni kenshin, Full-Metal Alchemist, Naruto, Wolf's Rain and Cowboy bebop before InuYasha announced it was getting late and that Kohaku and Miroku and the others could stay with him and Hikaru for the night.. They gathered up their stuff and piled into the car

InuYasha: Okay the rules for tonight are..   
1 Miroku and I get the tv channel pick   
2 you can't tell Kagome, Sango or anyone else what we do   
3 If your smart you won't make fun of sessh loudly.   
And finally.. We all go to bed at least 3 in the morning. Any problem with this?

The others: Nope, not a prob with any.

Authoress: The guy who payed for the food here is actually based on a real person who did that for me..

Next chapter: Truth or Dare...


	16. Truth or Dare

Chapter 16: Truth or Dare...

InuYasha: Alright there are three choices for tonight's games.. Bored games, movies and just plain idiot nonsense fun... Sssooo which is it?

Shippo and Hikaru: Idiot nonsense!!

Sota, Miroku and Kohaku: Truth or Dare!!

InuYasha: I call truth or dare so it's four against two

Miroku: Alright since InuYasha made it final he gets to pick one of us to ask truth or dare.

InuYasha: Okay... Miroku.. Truth or Dare.

Miroku: Humm you can blackmail me with either.. damn... Dare!

InuYasha: Okay then... Go to the washing machine, throw all your clothes that your wearing in there.. then jog to the anime shop wearing the Wolfwood mask and run past the anime shop screaming that Loose-Ruth killed everyone and you have gone insane.

Miroku: O.o Did I say dare? I meant truth.

InuYasha: Alright but you know you only get to do that once... What is the most embarrassing thing that you have ever been through?

Miroku: You aren't nice you know that right..?.. And you know!!

InuYasha: Well they don't.

Kohaku: And we reeaallllyy wanna hear it.

InuYasha: Go on or we'll form a club while you hesitate and then initiate you the same way as the dare.

Shippo and the others: Yeah!!

Miroku: Aaaaaww... Damnit.....

InuYasha: You have till three.  
One, two...

Miroku: Alright.. alright.... It was the time I tried to run into kagome's house on a visit and ran smack into the sliding glass door then bumped into Sango and rubbed her butt from there she beat me within an inch of my life and I could hardly walk but I walked all the way to the well and attempted to jump in it.... Ouch.... I then landed on the railing InuYasha had recently installed and believed I could never have children.. things only got worse from there as I finally made it down the well, I had to climb out on the other side twice.. The first time as soon as I got out and I fell right back in because of a rabbit demon.. After that I dragged myself to Kaede's village..

Everyone was laughing so hard that they were all red in the face and crying

Shippo: Don't forget how you laid down on me and I thought InuYasha was trying to kill me and I bit and used every bit of magic on you.

Miroku: Aaaahh don't remind me!!!!

InuYasha: Okay now Miroku gets to pick.

Miroku: Ok I choose Shippo... Truth or dare, Raccoon..? grin

Shippo: Aarrghh It's fox you imbecile!!!  
Miroku: Whatever...  
Shippo: Dare.  
Miroku: Follow me..  
Narrator: Five minutes later..  
Miroku: Get in the washing machine now!  
Shippo: Uuuuhhhh.... You know I can sue you if I live right?  
Miroku: Good point.. I'll turn it up all the way.  
Shippo: O.O;;;; Yikes.....

Miroku forces Shippo in the washing machine, closes the lid and turns it on.

Hikaru: umm... how long is he gonna be in there?  
Miroku: twenty minutes..

Meanwhile inside the washing machine  
Shippo's thoughts: _If I live through this I will so prank him every chance I get...._

Three hours later

Shippo: It was a wild ride.... Glad we stopped doing that after the washing machine exploded from too much demon life force-energy.. heh heh.. that's what happens when I begin to feel threatened.....

Kohaku: Hhuumm... Well InuYasha sir you're gonna have to get a new washing machine cause I'm the closest you'll get to having a good-Ginta-like job and I cannot figure out what is what, thanks to Shippo.

Narrator: Everyone fell silent at hearing Ginta's name.. A sad look crossed InuYasha's face and memories flooded his mind...

_Flashback_

_Goshinki: InuYasha time to die…_

_InuYasha: I don't think so.. He said as he attacked Goshinki and only gave him a scratch on his arm._

_Goshinki: That was pathetic, InuYasha you really need to learn how to wield your SWORD!!!!! _

_Goshinki at that moment attacked InuYasha as InuYasha noticed Ginta on the scene who jumped in front of him, kicked Goshinki as his claw went into Ginta instead of InuYasha._

_Flashback ends_

Radio: Just say when... You could stop the pain..... Just say when.. And you could make amends... Just say hello, say hello again.... Hello again, hello again... Hello again, hello again... It's not the end if you just say.. Hello again..

InuYasha: Turn that mess off!!!

Miroku: Aww but I like this song it's by the lostprophets!! It's on their cd: start something!! I don't have that yet but I know this one cause I memorized it.. It's.. it's umm oh damn.....

Everyone: O.o;;... rolls around on the ground laughing at Miroku's stupidity

Hikaru: It's called Hello again, Miroku.  
Miroku: I knew that! I was just seeing whether or not you did!  
InuYasha: Uh huh ssuuurrrrrreeeee..

Hikaru yawns and throws himself down on the couch and has a look on his face as if daring anyone to try to take his couch then drifts to sleep... Miroku takes the guest room which contains two beds, Kohaku follows Miroku and then the only people left are Sota, Shippo and InuYasha.

InuYasha: Now it's just us.. sigh Ssoo how've you and Terra been, Sota?

Sota: Terra is good, I'm alright.. Her father knows bout us now and he's been telling me that I should start planning who the lucky girl is in my future and points at Terra.

InuYasha: Oh lucky you and don't hurt her or you'll have all of us after you.

Sota: Okay.. I won't hurt her I promise you.

InuYasha: Good..

Shippo: Lets go to bed pplllleeeeeaaaasssseee! I'm really sleepy..

InuYasha: Okay okay.

Next chapter: Down the rabbit hole... Maybe.. Never to come back again...  
Authoress: Gonna take a writing break before my writer's block kills me...


	17. Down the rabbit hole and maybe never to...

Chapter 17: Down the rabbit hole... maybe... Never to come back again..

Authoress: Note that it's getting close to the final.. So um yeah don't to surprised about anythin

Narrator: InuYasha took everyone back to the places they came and went back to his house,

Lonely and hikaru-less...

InuYasha's thoughts: _I wonder... if it can still go back... back to the way it was...._

Myoga: Lord InuYasha!! Lord InuYasha!!

smash

InuYasha: What do you want Myoga?

Myoga: There's trouble in the village.. The new priestess has sent me to get you, this swarm of panther and Manx demons,  
wolf demons and dog demons have come calling for you and your brother and the lord of all demons...

InuYasha: The lord of all demons?

Myoga: Yes.. Tell me who is the lord of all demons, Lord InuYasha?

InuYasha: I have no idea...

Myoga: WHAT!? Not good.... Not good at all...

InuYasha: Maybe Sessh will know...

A few minutes later

Knock, knock, knock

noises are heard

InuYasha: Sessh and Sakaura.. Open up, I have a key and I'm not afraid to use it but I'd like not to see something to scar me during an emergency such as this.

more noises, then silence

Click

Sesshomaru: Yes?

InuYasha: There's trouble in the village..

Sesshomaru: So...?

InuYasha: Panther, Manx, Dog demons and another wolf tribe are gathering calling for us and someone called the lord of the demons...

Sesshomaru: So...?

InuYasha: C'mon.. More time we take the more they're likely to try to kill us.

Sesshomaru: So who's the lord of the demons?

InuYasha: Damned if I know. I thought you might...

Sesshomaru paled suddenly...

InuYasha: You do don't you?

Sesshomaru: nnoo I just got hit with something...

A shard of glass hits the ground behind Sessh

InuYasha: O.o?

Sesshomaru: xx;; Sakaura just woke up.... I woke her up..

InuYasha: NO!! DON"T PASS OUT ON ME NOW!!

Sesshomaru: Ox must...not...pass...out.... v.v

Narrator: InuYasha drags Sesshomaru to his garage where there are two motorcycles and shoves Sessh on one...

InuYasha: Alright pal, heres the deal you stay awake while you drive and while we take care of the business in feudal Japan, k?

Sesshomaru: Okay...

Myoga jumps into InuYasha's helmet before InuYasha puts it on

Myoga: Lord InuYasha, you must do as I tell you now or the village will be destroyed when you attempt to speak...

InuYasha: Get out of my ear...

Myoga: Listen to me!!

InuYasha: I'll listen to you if you take the rest of this trip in Sessh's helmet if he can ever find it...

Myoga: Deal. Alright I want you to go pick up Kohaku, Hikaru and Shippo..

InuYasha: Why?

Myoga: Just a hunch.... Quickly!!

Five minutes later

Narrator: InuYasha picked up Shippo and Hikaru while Sessh got Kohaku...

Kohaku: Why are we going to the village again...?

InuYasha tosses Shippo, Hikaru, Sesshomaru and Kohaku down the well.

Other side of the portal

A tall young looking male Manx demon shouted to the panthers while a wolf shouted to the dog demons...

Tall young looking Manx demon: THEY APPROACH!!!!!

InuYasha turns out to be the first to come through the portal

InuYasha: Boonza?

Tall young looking Manx demon: Jr brother?

Authoress: Boonza is the little manx demon from InuYasha episode 72: Totosai's odd training and when I hit chap 20 this story ends and a sequel gets worked on.


	18. Lost friends Old memories

Authoress: Boonza is the little manx demon from InuYasha episode 72: Totosai's odd training and when I hit chap 20 this story ends and a sequel gets worked on.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the original cast, any songs or stories in here but!.. I own this story design and the new cast of characters that have been added.

Note: Stories here are important to things later on... and are completely true and from japanese legends.. the last one however is my own story and is made up so yeah..

Chapter 18: Lost friends, old memories..

The story of Susano..

_Amaterasu, the Japanese sun goddess, Tsuki-yomi, the moon god and Susano the storm god, were born to Izanagi, the primal male after he escaped from the underworld. When they were old enough, Izanagi gave Amaterasu the rule of heaven, Tsuki-yomi, the rule of the night and Susano the rule of the ocean.. __But Susano felt cheated and threw a tantrum – He would rather go to the dark land of his mother Izanami.. Than rule the waters.. So he challenged Amaterasu to a contest – The one who gave forth to the most powerful deities would cede power to the other. Amaterasu won, and Susano was so furious that he attacked the sacred weaving hall where Amaterasu and her maidens wove the fabric of the universe.  
__He frightened and offended her so much that she withdrew to the seclusion of a cave, plunging both heaven and earth into darkness. The other gods were very concerned and determined to lure Amaterasu back into the world. They thought long and hard and finally decided to work her curiosity by causing a commotion outside the cave, and tricking her into believing that they were welcoming a deity even greater than herself. This superior deity was in fact, Amaterasu's own reflection in a mirror.._

_Once the gods had returned to the world, The gods punished Susano by cutting off his beard and his finger and toe nails and banishing him to the human world.. Here he saw a pair of chopsticks floating down the river and set off to find who owned them.. He soon found the owners – An elderly couple devastated at losing seven daughters to the appetite of an eight headed dragon, who was about to eat their last child, Kusa-nada-hime, the rice paddy princess. Susano decided to rescue her, so he changed the girl into a comb, put her in his hair and filled eight tubs of sake for the dragon. The dragon drank all the sake and fell asleep..  
__Susano then cut off the dragon's heads with a magic sword, Aine-no-murakomo, meaning "clouds of heaven,"  
__Which he found in it's tail. Then he sent the sword to Amaterasu as a token of submission. Together with Amaterasu's mirror and jewels, it formed the Japanese imperial regalia. Susano then returned the rice paddy princess to human form and make her his wife..._

Hachisuke and the white fox..  
_One afternoon, this daimyo was out walking and he heard a terrible yapping.. He saw a snow white fox race around the corner, followed by four angry men. The men caught the fox and began to kick it.  
_"_Stop, don't hurt the poor animal," the daimyo demanded.  
_"_But your lordship," they protested, "he kicked over everything in our store and ate our dried fish."  
__The daimyo paid the men for the damages and brought the fox home. When the fox became healthy again, the daimyo took it to the mountains and said, "now listen little one. Don't come back here stealing things from people. Understand? Go on home now." And from that day on the town was never bothered by foxes.  
__One day the daimyo needed to send a message to the capita, Kyoto.. In seven days or the daimyo and his family would be disgraced and ruined.. But his messenger was sick and no one else could make the journey in time.  
__Suddenly, a boy appeared at the castle door. "My name is Hachisuke," he said. "I heard your lordship needs a swift messenger. I am quite fast." The daimyo decided to send the boy, along with the letter tucked safely inside a box. The boy delivered the letter and returned with a reply in seven days..  
__To reward him, the daimyo appointed Hachisuke his chief messenger. On all his journeys, Hachisuke had only one fear... Being attacked by wild dogs.. __One summer day, the daimyo realized that Hachisuke was almost three weeks late in returning from a trip.  
__Worried, he gathered his servants and they all saddled horses and set out to look for Hachisuke.  
__After days of searching in the mountains, they came across a white object lying in the forest. The daimyo jumped from his horse and ran over to it. He become pale and fell to his knees, saying "Good heavens... The white fox.."  
__It had died lying over the letter box, as if trying to protect it. "Hachisuke!" Cried the Daimyo..  
__To repay the daimyo for saving his life, the fox had changed itself into a boy so he could help the daimyo..  
__The fox lost his own life while serving his master..._

The lord of the demons..  
_There once was a man who had great power.._

_He was part demon, part human.. Yet he carried the scent of a demon.. The scent of many demons in fact.. He carried the ever changing scent.. From cat demon to wolf to dog to panther.. Every other scent too.  
__When he was only nine it happened.. Till then he carried the scent of a half breed.. He was smarter than he let others know.. He talked like a child when in fact his mind was so mature..  
__He grew older and was able to use many powers that only the certain types of demons possessed..  
__He was slain by his half brother, part wolf demon, part human.. The man was slain when he was 16.. He lost control of it all and slaughtered their mother.. And his father tried to stop him but ended up getting almost fatally wounded.. The man Haru, killed her and started to come towards his father when his brother Ichiji, plunged his carving knife into his brother's back.. His brother fell and regained control.. Only to find himself dying and his mother's corpse not to far away from him.. His brother Ichiji sat on him to make sure that he couldn't finish haru's father off.. Haru cried out as the knife went further into his back because his being on the ground.. He cried out in pain and sorrow and cried as his brother sobbed and his father lay there unaware that his son was really back.. His brother told him "may you have peace in the next life brother.." and rolled his brother over and pulled out the knife, causing the demonic powers to take control in an effort to save his own life.. But when the knife completely left him, it took his soul and became the dagger of souls.. Haru died and Ichiji sealed the dagger in a oak-wood box and buried it deep within the woods.. Then he and his step father lived in peace in their old home for several years.._

InuYasha ran to Boonza and hugged him tightly..

Kohaku stepped through the well and Shippo came through.. Hikaru came next with Sessh..

All the demons in the crowd stopped moving and it seemed as if their eyes were all glued on the three boys.. They ignored sessh and inu.. A panther demon walked up to them and held out a sword...

"Summon the sword, Susano or you will be denied anymore forgiveness in this life." The panther demon said, her eyes blank and staring more down than at them..

The three did as they were told and a look of concentration crossed their faces...

The sword glowed and pulsated like the tetsaiga did when it was first awakened... It then floated up out of the panther girl's hands and hit the ground hard in front of Kohaku..

The panther girl nodded and spoke quietly to the three..

"Each of you must try to pick up the sword.." Said the panther..

Hikaru tried and was thrown back against a tree,

Shippo managed to pick it an inch up off the ground but then collapsed because it drained his strength fast..

Kohaku picked up the sword, his swing blade hung limp at his side.. Suddenly the sword glowed and the swing blade made a cracking sound... A darkish pink shard fell out of it and the handle that held it to the chain broke..

InuYasha: What the..

Boonza: The sacred jewel shard..

Sesshomaru: I thought you gathered all the shards..

InuYasha: no.. after that fight... He had one shard left.. He sent it as tainted as it was back into Kohaku's body, thinking he could turn Kohaku against us once again... I was about to slaughter Kohaku when his eyes became blank and his voice became cold but then he used his weapon and pulled it out, threw the weapon at Naraku and Naraku caused the portal to freakin attempt to implode.. There we lost Miroku.. Only Shippo, Kagome and certain demons could come through.. It was as though Miroku had been banned.. And as for the shard.. after Kohaku hit it with his weapon and pulled it out.. It vanished..

The panther wasn't listening to them, she picked up the shard and handed it to a manx demon who held a box..

Hikaru got up and walked over to Shippo, picked him up and sat him on his shoulder..

Kohaku swung the sword around, looked over to Sessh and had a secret grin..

Kohaku's thoughts: Heh heh heh now I have a real sword, I can challenge Sessh to win Rin's hand... Just like a fairy tale but eh it has to work...

Sesshomaru looked over to Kohaku at that moment, grinned and spoke

Sesshomaru: Tokijin was made from the mind reader Goshinki. If you really want to die at such a young age in a duel, fine with me..

Kohaku: I hate your sword...

Sesshomaru: And you hate my rules.

Kohaku: I'll stop thinking and shut up now...

Sesshomaru: Good..

A dog demon came forward and yanked Shippo off Hikaru's shoulder by his tail

Shippo: HEY!! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!!

Dog demon: Nothing we just need you to be off his shoulder because we know full good and well what he is.

Myoga who was on sessh's head went straight to Inuyasha

Myoga: My lord! Quickly send Sesshomaru to fetch Kagome before the shard is shoved into the dagger!!!

InuYasha: Um why does it matter Myoga..?

Myoga: THEIR GOING TO PUT AN UNPURIFIED SHARD IN AN EVIL DAGGER IN ATTEMPT TO PURIFY IT AND GIVE IT TO YOUR KID!

InuYasha: . "twitch twitch" don't yell ever again or I'll chop your head off..

Smash

Sesshomaru: Now little brother what have I told you about fleas.. They yell, bite and annoy. It's not good for you to have one as a pet.. "sarcasm"

Myoga: O.O SESSHOMARU!! GO TO THE  
InuYasha: Remember what I said..  
Myoga: go to the future era and retrieve Kagome  
Few minutes later Kagome and Sessh come through the well...

The panther and the manx demon: Why have you brought the priestess?

Kagome:....I'm here.... I'm here to purify the last shard that will help us all get the last half of the jewel...

Next chapter: The beginning of the end..  
Authoress: "sniffle" This really is the beginning of the end..


End file.
